


Evening

by diav



Series: Femslash February 2013 [11]
Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Maggie spend a quiet evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

Maggie sighed contently.  
  
"Hmm?" asked the redhead beside her.  
  
"Nothing... Just thinking of how nice this is."  
  
"It is, isn't it?" smiled Kate as she put an arm around the GCPD detective.  
  
They were watching television after another one of their 'date' nights. Kate had come over for dinner at Maggie's insistence and they were now relaxing on the couch after doing the dishes.  
  
"Yeah." Maggie snuggled closer and laid her head on Kate's shoulder. "It's nice to take an evening off to relax."  
  
Kate murmured in agreement and kissed the top of her-- they were dating now, right? that made Maggie her girlfriend, right?-- girlfriend's head.  
  
The redhead smiled as Maggie looked up and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
It was just one of those nights where they both weren't needed on the La Llorna case and could spend a quiet evening together.


End file.
